Sandalwood/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight shielding her head on the floor EG.png Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table 2 EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students smiling at Twilight's song EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight "forever be alone" EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png Pinkie on the One Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Player Piano Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Shake your Tail! Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Arguing CHS students with backs to the screen EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Eco-kids argue with the Diamond Dogs EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS students argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience feels the shockwave EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sandalwood 'there are limited spots' EG3.png Sandalwood 'bring your A-game!' EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Photo Finished Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away again EG3.png A Banner Day Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png Sandalwood 'one love, bros' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood 'you're harshing the flow!' EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fade-in shot of Canterlot High School EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood defeated EG3.png Micro and Sandalwood take defeat in stride EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png CHS students in shock and fear EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Equestria Girls prepare for the final event EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we have to play!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "this is the last event!" EG3.png Rarity "it's a little hard to focus" EG3.png Rarity "magic stealing and portal opening" EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips showing their poorly made birdhouse EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Bulk Biceps "arts and crafts!" EG4.png Bulk "my mom needs new pot holders" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood in a sailboat EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze with her breath EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood shrugging EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood's boat goes sailing behind Twilight EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood "it was so weird" EG4.png Sandalwood "stuck in a middle of the lake" EG4.png Sandalwood "all of a sudden, bam!" EG4.png Sandalwood "pushed right into the dock" EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Sandalwood "I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" EG4.png Derpy "I'm all out of arrows!" EG4.png Timber Spruce entering the camp mess hall EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what we've been able to do here" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "make her embrace the new magic" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "not that she has any" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze in Gloriosa's memories EG4.png Vines sprout out of the water behind Derpy's boat EG4.png Vines pushing Derpy's boat forward at high speed EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy touching the camp totem pole EG4.png Gloriosa causes vines to grow over the totem pole EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Sandalwood, Trixie, and Bulk cowering in fear EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Trixie and Sandalwood watching the magic rain EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Trixie and Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "maybe it's for the best" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer directing the CHS campers EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Octavia and Sandalwood in the diner EGS1.png Rarity sitting alone in a diner booth EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Sunset and Starlight look at passing students EGS3.png CHS students record demon Juniper with their phones EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood looking scared EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood as paparazzi EGS3.png Mother and son looking starstruck at Juniper Montage EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Pinkie Pie "what better way to spend" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "a beautiful Saturday" SS4.png Pinkie "when the teams at CHS hear our voices" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "so totally super-duper pumped" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "rah-rah and some oomph" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "every cheer counts" SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop now!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie "we're on a goal roll!" SS4.png Pinkie Pie getting super-excited SS4.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png Pinkie Pie "you betcha!" SS4.png Fluttershy tapping the megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy shields ear from megaphone feedback SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheer "Yay!" SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer "Yay!" again SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png CHS students rushing past Pinkie Pie SS4.png The Art of Friendship Students walking outside Canterlot High School SS10.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) A Fine Line Sunset runs into Sandalwood and Micro Chips EGDS2.png Sandalwood "yeah!" EGDS2.png Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Sandalwood curbing Sunset's enthusiasm EGDS2.png Sandalwood pointing down the line EGDS2.png Sandalwood "it's about the quest with your buds" EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips fist-bump EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips play with hacky sack EGDS2.png Sandalwood "when you're with your best friends!" EGDS2.png Sandalwood about to do a trust fall EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer watches Sandalwood fall over EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer "I thought you couldn't make it" EGDS2.png Sandalwood apologizing to Sunset Shimmer EGDS2.png Sandalwood "sometimes things get out of hand" EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips having fun together EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie returning Sandalwood's hacky sack EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer and friends waiting in line together EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Photo Finish taking the chess club's picture EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash joins the chess club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chess club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the baking club EGDS4.png CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png Overpowered CHS students walking through the school hall EGDS5.png Sunset flinching while hearing Sweetie Belle's thoughts EGDS5.png Sunset flinching while hearing Sandalwood's thoughts EGDS5.png Sunset annoyed by her headphones' uselessness EGDS5.png Trixie walking past Sunset Shimmer with swagger EGDS5.png X Marks the Spot Sunset playing a mobile game on the beach EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer finds message in a bottle EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Lost and Found Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow searching the beach EGDS15.png Five to Nine CHS students clap along to Applejack's song EGDS25.png Applejack doing a country power slide EGDS25.png Applejack watching her friends have fun EGDS25.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Street Magic with Trixie! Trixie performing magic on the street EGDS31.png Crowd of people watching Trixie Lulamoon EGDS31.png Crowd of people cheering for Trixie Lulamoon EGDS31.png Twilight casting magic behind the crowd EGDS31.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Canterlot Pet Show in CHS gymnasium EGDS35.png Canterlot Pet Show pre-show opening logo EGDS35.png Schedule Swap CHS students in physics class EGDS37.png Twilight looking lost in physics class EGDS37.png Twilight "I thought Sunset Shimmer was" EGDS37.png Paper airplane lands in Twilight's hair EGDS37.png Sandalwood "this is regular physics" EGDS37.png Twilight shoots up out of her chair EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png FOMO Rarity shocked that Rainbow lied to her EGDS40.png Rarity feeling betrayed EGDS40.png Rarity wants to get to the bottom of this EGDS40.png Twilight and Rainbow ride away from school EGDS40.png Rarity hailing a taxicab EGDS40.png Taxicab pulls up in front of Rarity EGDS40.png I'm on a Yacht DJ Pon-3 playing party music EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png CHS students dancing by the pool EGDS41.png CHS students jump into the pool EGDS41.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Rarity passing more rainbow-haired students EGDS12b.png Rarity surrounded by rainbow-haired students EGDS12b.png Fluttershy's Butterflies Canterlot High School library interior view CYOE2.png Stressed in Show Pinkie Pie notices Twilight is gone CYOE4c.png Pinkie notices Twilight is gone again CYOE4c.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png CHS students talking before the play starts CYOE9.png CHS students see the bell levitate CYOE9b.png CHS students listen to Sunset Shimmer CYOE9c.png Students confused by Sunset's words CYOE9c.png CHS students still looking confused CYOE9c.png CHS students absorbing Sunset's words CYOE9c.png Students in awe of Sunset's monologue CYOE9c.png CHS students start singing along CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Micro Chips and Sandalwood high-five EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to her friends EGFF.png CHS students playing on the beach EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle posing in a swimsuit EGFF.png Selfie drone hovering up to Twilight EGFF.png Applejack watches Twilight struggle with her drone EGFF.png Photos of Canterlot High students EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship CHS students riding a rollercoaster EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I say B.Y.B.B." EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png CHS students riding the coaster again EGROF.png Fluttershy looking at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Micro Chips at caramel apple stand EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Twilight reaching into her pocket EGROF.png Sunset stops Twilight from giving ticket to Flim EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight looking frazzled EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset slaps parakeet out of Flam's hands EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs another ring EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer about to hurl the ring EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Vignette about to take the crowd's picture EGROF.png Right side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Rarity EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Flash and his friends look at each other EGSB.png Flash Sentry pointing to deck interior EGSB.png Cruise patrons look at Rainbow Dash on stage EGSB.png Cruise patrons excited for the Rainbooms EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Flash Sentry blushes at Sunset's wink EGSB.png Flash Sentry starstruck at Sunset EGSB.png Cruise patrons taking Rainbow literally EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Lightning bouncing around the girls EGSB.png Girls cower in fear of magic lightning EGSB.png Sandalwood running for safety EGSB.png Water bursts into the ship's stage area EGSB.png Cruise passengers around the sinking ship EGSB.png Sunset arrives to help cruise passengers EGSB.png Sunset guides passengers to the lifeboat EGSB.png Passengers running for the lifeboat EGSB.png Memory of cruise passengers evacuating EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Rainbow pushes everyone to safety EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie standing in line EGSBP.png Security guard inspects Valhallen's bag EGSBP.png Sunset sees her line moving slowly EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Sunset standing next to Sandalwood EGSBP.png Sunset waiting for Snips to pass by EGSBP.png Snips "are you stage directing?" EGSBP.png Snips trips over; snow cone flies past Sandalwood EGSBP.png Snips trips over in front of Sunset EGSBP.png Thick energy releases from Time Twirler EGSBP.png Magical energy explodes on the stage EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in front of cheering crowd EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering and holding glowsticks EGSBP.png Sunset "the flaws and silly mistakes" EGSBP.png Sunset speaking in front of the crowd EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush beginning their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo singing in front of her fans EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's concert EGSBP.png Sunset strumming a power chord EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush playing music EGSBP.png Equestria Girls dancing to True Original EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Sunset and K-Lo sing "you're perfect" EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's reunion concert EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png